Lonely Without You
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Aku ingin terbang bebas... Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi... / REMAKE from manga / KYUMIN / GS / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**LONELY WITHOUT YOU**

.

.

Cerita ini adalah remake dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Chiba Kozue dengan penambahan dan pengurangan cerita dari saya

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and another cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warn : GS, typo(s), dsb

.

.

.

_**Aku ingin terbang bebas...**_

_**Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi...**_

.

.

"Hei, hei, lihat! Dia melakukannya lagi!"

"Kali ini dia bermain air sambil berlarian ditengah lapangan!"

"Haah... Dasar pembuat onar! Mencari perhatian saja!"

Begitulah komentar teman-temanku tentang seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatianku.

"Hei! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Coba saja ahjussi ikut melakukannya. Itu terasa sangat menyenangkan"

Pfftt... Lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Hei... Sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti ujian nasional dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Daripada kau melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini, lebih baik kau belajar"

Dan dia selalu membuat guru-guru naik darah karena kelakuannya.

"Aku tidak menerima ceramah" jawabnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Maaf ya ahjussi, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Bye"

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini!"

Dan seperti apa yang teman-temanku katakan tadi. Dia benar-benar seenaknya.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun... Rambutnya di cat dan dia bisa dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya siswa yang paling bandel disekolah. Tapi... Rasanya... Terkadang aku bisa melihat sayap di bahunya. Sayap yang begitu putih menyilaukan mata... Sayap kebebasan... Sayap besar yang terasa lembut dan menyenangkan jika disentuh.

Dan aku...

"Lihat yeoja itu! Lee Sungmin... Dia menulis sesuatu lagi dibuku itu"

"Iya... Dia selalu menulis sesuatu disana. Kira-kira dia menulis apa ya?"

"Anak penyendiri"

Ya... Aku Lee Suungmin... Anak yang sama sekali tidak populer... Anak yang selalu sendirian... Tapi tak apa... Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian seperti ini.

-000-

'Lebih baik aku menulis di atap saja. Sepertinya di atap tidak ada orang'

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai teratas gedung sekolahku ini. Ya... Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri... Dan disaat kesendirianku inilah aku selalu menuliskan apa yang ingin kuungkapkan pada buku kesayanganku ini. Sebuah buku sederhana berwarna soft pink yang sudah menemaniku 3 tahun belakangan ini.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?"

Eh? Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak...

Sret!

Ia mengangkat daguku secara paksa.

"Kenapa refleks menunduk begitu, hm? Kau ini... Kalau diajak berbicara pasti tidak menatap lawan bicaramu... Kenapa?"

Aku hanya diam sambil menatap matanya.

"Sesekali cobalah untuk menatap lawan bicaramu"

"Ti-tidak... Aku tidak bisa" Aku refleks menghindar darinya.

Kuputuskan untuk berlari menjauh darinya... Berlari keluar dari atap gedung itu...

Tidak... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa... Takut...

-000-

"**Sayap kebebasan**"

"Eh?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat aku mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelasku. Mood-ku tidak begitu bagus sejak kejadian dengan Cho Kyuhyun di atap tadi.

"**Dengan sayap kebebasan... Aku ingin terbang dengan leluasa... Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi...**"

I-ini...

"Eh? Itu puisi?"

"Kedengarannya sedih sekali ya? Apa Kyuhyun-ssi yang membuatnya?"

Itu kan... Tidak...

"Hentikan!"

-000-

Memalukan! Semuanya hancur!

"Hei... Sudah... Berhentilah menangis... Hei..."

Cho Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkahku dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak peduli... Air mata yang sudah terlanjur turun ini benar-benar susah untuk dihentikan. Aku menangis disepanjang perjalanan pulangku bersama—Ah! Tidak! Dia saja yang mengikutiku sejak tadi.

"Memangnya aku sejahat itu ya?" celetuknya tanpa dosa.

Tentu saja! Dia sudah membacakan apa yang kutulis tadi dihadapan teman-teman sekelas kami. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah dan malu jika dibegitukan?

"Hei... Kalau tidak menoleh kemari nanti bukumu tidak kukembalikan lho"

"Terserah! Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi! Buang saja kalau kau mau!" Aku benar-benar emosi dengannya saat ini. "Lagipula lagu itu nantinya tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan. Jadi percuma saja"

"Eh? Jadi tulisan ini ada nadanya? Jadi kau menulis sebuah lagu?"

Mwo? Kenapa nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah?

"Kau... Ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi ya?"

Ukh... Bagaimana bisa...?

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi!" Kutolehkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

Wajahnya tercengang menatapku...

Apa aku terlalu keras berteriak padanya? Atau...

"Akhirnya kau menoleh juga" ucapnya dengan wajah seperti biasa. "Ternyata kau bisa berteriak sekencang itu ya?" Ia berjalan mendekatiku. "Apa menjadi seorang penyanyi begitu besar artinya bagimu?" tanyanya saat wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajahku.

Ah... Bagaimana ini? Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak mau menatap matanya? Karena kalau sudah menatap matanya... Mata yang tajam ini... Aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Ayo! Bernyanyilah... Perdengarkan lagumu itu padaku"

"A-apa?"

Ya... Sejak kecil aku sangat suka mernyanyi. Banyak orang yang memuji suaraku dan itu membuatku begitu senang... Begitu bahagia... Aku jadi menyadari betapa menyenangkannya menyanyi demi orang lain. Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu semuanya berubah...

.

**-Flashback-**

"Apa? Kau mau pergi ke Seoul untuk menjadi penyanyi? Jangan bermimpi!"

Plakk!

"Tapi appa aku—"

"Jangan melarikan diri hanya karena tidak mau belajar!"

Plakk!

"Orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi!"

Tolong... Tolong jangan ambil nyanyian dariku...

Aku tidak pandai bergaul...

Bagiku yang penyendiri ini... Nyanyian adalah segalanya...

Sayap kebebasanku... Hanya... Bernyanyi...

**-Flashback end-**

.

"Hei... Kenapa melamun? Ayo menyanyi! Sawah dan langit ini panggung yang sangat luas bukan?"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya... Ya... Dia benar... Disekeliling kami saat ini memang terbentang sawah di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan, dan langit yang membentang luas di atas kami. Tapi...

"Se-sekarang? Di tempat seperti ini? Di depan orang?"

Yeah... Lama tidak menyanyi membuatku sangat takut berhadapan dengan orang lain selain orangtua dan diriku sendiri. Entahlah... Berbicara dengan mereka saja takut apalagi bernyanyi di depan mereka?

"Hei! Orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi di depan orang lain bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Ia mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan mengguncang tubuhku pelan. "Baiklah... Kemarilah kalau begitu"

Eh? Kenapa dia malah berjalan menuju sungai? Mau apa namja ini?

"Nah, sekarang kau jadi lebih percaya diri kan jika kau menyanyi disini?"

Kulirik keadaan disekelilingku... Ya... Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti langkahnya hingga ke tepian sungai ini... Jauh dari jalan yang kulalui bersamanya tadi, dan disini... Hanya ada aku... Dan dia...

"Aku juga akan membalikkan badanku membelakangimu agar kau tidak gugup karena melihat wajahku. Jadi sekarang, ayo menyanyi!" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

Lagi... Aku melihat sayap yang membentang indah di punggungnya... Begitu menyilaukan... Mengagumkan...

Baiklah... Kalau sekarang... Mungkin aku bisa menyanyi...

_**Sayap kebebasan...**_

_**Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan bebas...**_

_**Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi... **_

_**Ahh... Jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini...**_

_**Hati ini terassa sejuk selamanya...**_

_**Terbang ke langit... Ke langit yang tinggi...**_

"He-hebat! Lagu yang indah! Suaramu itu... Membuat langit serasa bergetar—"

"Hiks..."

"—Akh! Ada apa?"

"Lagu ini... Lagu ini adalah lagumu Kyuhyun-ssi... Aku selalu melihatmu bebas... Bebas melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan keinginanmu... Aku begitu iri... Aku... Hiks... Kebebasan selalu menjadi angan-anganku... Tapi..."

"Ssttt... Uljima..." Ia membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dan mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Entahlah... Tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapannya. Aku menangis sepuasnya disana dan ia tetap memelukku sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungku secara bergantian dengan lembut hingga aku berhenti menangis.

-000-

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi! Tentang yang kemarin itu—"

"Ssttt... Kemari"

Kubekap mulutnya dan kutarik tubuhnya secara paksa ke ruang loker yang kebetulan kosong. Tidak ada orang di dalamnya selain kami berdua.

"Tentang yang kemarin, apa maksudnya?" tanyaku to the point.

"Eng... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau lagumu bagus" jawabnya sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Tapi jangan mengatakan pada yang lainnya kalau aku menyanyi ya—"

"Hei! Lihat itu! Kenapa Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun berdiri berdua dipojok sana? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Akh! Gawat! Ada yang melihat!

"Emm... Satu hal lagi. Lebih baik kau tidak mengajakku bicara saat kita sedang berada di sekolah seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Semua orang pasti akan merasa aneh dengan kita. Kau orang yang sangat populer, sedangkan aku adalah anak penyendiri, jadi—"

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ikut aku!"

"Yak! Kau mau apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju—Oh! Tidak! Kelas...

Brakk!

"Perhatian semuanya" ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang. "Mulai hari ini, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan berteman dengan Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berani berbuat jahat pada Sungmin. Jadi, jangan macam-macam padanya. Ingat!"

"A-apa..." Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku yang refleks terbuka karena tekejut dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Cho Kyuhyun... Dia benar-benar hidup sesuai dengan keinginannya... Bicara apa adanya... Benar-benar orang yang bebas... Dan aku dengan orang ini sekarang... Berteman...

"Emm... Sungmin"

"Hm?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau mampir ke rumahku ne? Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu sekaligus mengakrabkan diri kita yang sudah berteman ini. Bagaimana?"

Eh? Ke rumah Kyuhyun?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"Emm... Hmm... " Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh... Aku benar-benar senang saat ini... Aku dan dia sekarang... Berteman...

-000-

"Annyeong~"

Wah~ Rumahnya besar sekali~

"Annyeong" balas seorang yeoja.

Ahh... Pasti umma-nya Kyuhyun... Beliau cantik...

"Mmm... Annyeong ahjumma. Saya Lee Sungmin, teman sekelas Kyuhyun" ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badanku sekilas untuk memberi hormat.

"Ahh... Teman Kyuhyunnie?" ujar umma Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaget. "Ohh... Maaf... Ini karena pertama kalinya Kyuhyunnie membawa temannya ke rumah, ahjumma jadi sedikit kaget seperti ini. Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma" ucapku sambil mengulas senyumku.

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan membawanya ke lantai 2. Jangan mengganggu"

Eh? Kenapa nada bicara Kyuhyun menjadi dingin seperti ini?

"E-emm... Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Hm?"

Ah... Bagaimana cara menanyakannya ya? Aku jadi takut...

"Eung... Kata umma-mu ini pertama kalinya kau membawa teman ke rumah ya? Kenapa? Bukankah temanmu banyak?"

Ukh! Kenapa jadi menanyakan ini? Lee Sungmin pabbo!

"Temanku memang banyak, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat denganku, jadi aku malas mengajak mereka main ke rumah" jawabnya cuek sambil membuka pintu ruangan—Ah... kurasa itu kamarnya. "Dan inilah yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu" ucapnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sempurna. "Pameran perdana... Khusus kuperlihatkan padamu Lee Sungmin" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Whoaa~ Apa ini? Gitarnya banyak!" decakku kagum.

Yeah... Kamarnya bersih... Tidak berantakan sedikit pun... Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah beberapa gitar yang terkumpul di salah satu sudut kamar ini. Benar-benar menakjubkan!

"Ya... Sewaktu SMP aku memang sangat menyukai gitar, jadi aku mengoleksinya" ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mengambil salah satu gitar. "Gitar listrik kesannya untuk rock atau musik keras, tapi ini juga bisa digunakan untuk musik yang indah" jelasnya sambil memetik gitarnya.

Wah... Dia benar... Nada yang dimainkan olehnya ini benar-benar indah... Tapi...

"Chakkaman! Nada yang tadi itu... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya... Karena nadanya mudah diingat, jadi aku mencoba memainkan gitarku se-irama dengan lagu yang kau buat itu Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana? Mau mencoba menyanyikannya dengan iringan gitarku ini?" tawarnya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Se-sekarang? Di... sini?" tanyaku tergagap.

Yah... Tentu saja. Entahlah... Setiap ada yang memintaku menyanyi, aku pasti akan merasakan gugup yang teramat sangat seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Orang yang tidak bisa menyanyi di depan orang lain bagaimana bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi? Kau ini..." ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Uh... Baiklah..." anggukku pelan sambil membenahi rambutku yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya. " Sebenarnya... Lanjutan untuk lagu yang kemarin juga sudah jadi sedikit... Aku..."

"Nyanyikan saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin dengar. Biar aku yang mengiringi lagumu dengan petikan gitarku ini" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan gitarnya.

"Emm... Baiklah..." ucapku sedikit ragu.

Ide membuat lagu ini adalah karena aku melihat Kyuhyun... Aku ingin menyanyi... Akan kudapatkan kembali kebahagiaanku dengan menyanyi...

_**Sayap kebebasan...**_

_**Dengan sayap kebebasan, aku ingin terbang dengan bebas...**_

_**Tapi seorang diri rasanya sepi... **_

_**Ahh... Jika bisa terbang dengan seseorang dengan sayap ini...**_

_**Hati ini terassa sejuk selamanya...**_

_**Terbang ke langit... Ke langit yang tinggi...**_

_**Sayap kebebasan... Walau sarat dengan luka... **_

_**Tapi ketika bertemu denganmu, semua akan terlahir baru kembali...**_

_**Aku dapat terbang lebih tinggi lagi...**_

_**Aku percaya dengan keajaiban ini...**_

"Ng... Hanya sampai disini" ucapku setelah menyanyikan bagian terakhir yang berhasil kubuat.

"Hebat!" Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali gitarnya ke tempat semula dan bertepuk tangan. "Kata _'bertemu denganmu'_ itu maksudnya... Bertemu denganku kan?"

Eh?

"Kau... Mau menyatakan cinta padaku ya?"

Eh? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Ya~ Kau ini... Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan sampai melotot seperti itu" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambutku sambil tersenyum padaku.

"O-emm... Bercanda ya? Aku..."

"Ah! Aku punya rencana! Setelah lulus SMA nanti, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Seoul? Kita akan mengikuti audisi disana. Aku memainkan gitarku dan kau menyanyi. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. "Lee Sungmin... Kita berdua... Ayo kita menjadi musisi profesional!"

M-mwo? Musisi... Profesional?... Berdua?... Bagaikan mimpi...

"Aku pasti mau!"

"Baiklah... Jadi kita—"

"Tapi... Orangtuaku keras"

"—eh?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mereka sangat keras. Aku pasti ditentang" ucapku lirih. "Keinginanku ini tidak akan pernah mereka dengar. 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku bilang ingin menjadi penyanyi, aku ditampar dan dipukuli... Hiks..."

"Kenapa... Begitu?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam isakan yang terus mendesak keluar.

Sakit... Setap kali aku mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, hatiku sakit... Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak hingga bernafas saja sulit... Lalu airmata dan isakan ini otomatis akan keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa kuperintah...

"Tenang saja... Kalau kau dipukl lagi, aku akan membalas pukulannya. Jangan mengalah pada orangtua" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipiku dan menatapku dalam. "Kau sendiri yang menciptakan dan menyanyikan lirik _'ingin terbang dengan bebas'_ dan _'akan terlahir baru kembali'_ kan? Jangan ditahan lagi! Jangan menyerah!"

Ya... Dia benar... Tapi...

"Apa kau tidak ingin terbang lebih tinggi?"

"Eh?" Apa maksudnya?

"Sungmin... Kalau _'seorang diri rasanya sepi'_, aku akan terbang bersamamu"

Ya... Benar... Jika seorang diri... Aku takut, aku tidak sanggup memohon agar impianku terkabul... Tapi jika berdua... Mungkin aku bisa menggapainya...

-000-

Malam itu kami benar-benar bertindak cepat... Aku pulang ke rumahku bersama Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuaku...

Ya... Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi... Aku tak sabar lagi...

"Lee Sungmin! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Appa..."

"Ahjussi, ahjumma, Sungmin ingin menjadi penyanyi. Jadi setelah lulus dari SMA, aku berencana pergi ke Seoul bersama Sungmin"

Aku... Tidak seorang diri lagi... Aku...

PLAK!

"APPA!" Aku begitu terkejut ketika appa tiba-tiba menampar Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras hingga tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku? Dasar berandal!"

Kyuhyun... Astaga... Apa yang sudah appa katakan? Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu...

"Pergi! Keluar kau dari sini!"

Tidak! Kumohon... Kyuhyun... Jangan dengarkan appa...

"Dan jangan pernah dekati putriku lagi!"

Ap... a...? Tidak!... Tidak!...

"Sungmin... Sungmin..." Appa terus menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah ini.

"Dan kau Sungmin... Appa tidak tahu kau ada hubungan apa dengan namja itu... Tapi ternyata kau belum menyerah juga dengan impian bodohmu untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi..."

Sebenarnya... Apa yang kuharapkan?... Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir bahwa keadaan pada waktu itu bisa berubah...

Aku... Mana mungkin bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi?

"Appa... Jahat!"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini...

"Kenapa appa tidak mau mengerti? Apa keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah hal yang aneh? Apa appa tidak punya suatu hal yang ingin appa capai? Suatu hal yang sangat disukai hingga rasanya ingin mati jika hal tersebut tidak dicapai... Apa appa tidak punya hal yang seperti itu?

Bertemu dengan lagu... Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun...

"Aku sangat suka menyanyi!"

Ketika kupikir akhirnya aku bisa terbang...

"Sungmin!" Appa tiba-tiba membentakku. "Lulus SMA, masuk kuliah lalu mencari kerja. Semua orang sama dan itu sudah seharusnya. Ingin menjadi penyanyi adalah impian yang bodoh!"

Lagi... Dia mengatakannya lagi...

"Cukup sudah! BUKA MATAMU!"

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Pertahananku hilang sudah... Rasa sakit itu kembali datang menyerang... Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya...

Aku... Mungkin... Sudah kalah...

-000-

Brukk!

"A-appa..."

"Sementara ini kau dilarang keluar rumah! Jangan pernah bertemu dengan namja berandalan itu lagi! Kau mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi appa... Aku..."

Blam!

Klik!

"Appa... Kumohon buka pintunya... Jangan mengunciku di dalam kamar seperti ini appa... Kumohon... Buka pintunya!"

Kupukul pintu kamarku dengan airmata yang kembali turun membasahi kedua pipiku yang sudah terasa sangat lengket ini.

"Waktunya tepat. Liburan akan dimulai lusa. Besok tidak usah masuk sekolah saja. Leeteuk-ah, kau jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia berhubungan dengan namja berandalan itu selama liburan. Arra?"

"A-arraseo... Tapi Kangin-ah..."

"Tugas orangtua adalah menjaga dan mendidik anaknya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Kangin-ah..."

Hiks... Kyuhyun... Kalau saja aku bertukar nomor ponsel dengannya...

Sejak aku dibelikan ponsel oleh orangtuaku, aku belum pernah bertukar nomor dengan siapapun. Seperti yang kukatakan... Aku tidak memiliki teman seorang pun... Dan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki saat ini...

-000-

Ting tong!

Cklek!

"An—Eh?"

"Annyeong ahjumma... Kudengar Sungmin sakit. Benarkah?"

"E-ehh... N-ne..."

"Bolehkah aku menitip surat ini? Tolong berikan pada Sungmin"

"N-ne... Tentu saja... Nanti ahjumma akan berikan padanya"

"Baiklah ahjumma. Terima kasih banyak. Saya pamit"

Blam!

"Surat ya? Hmm... Baiklah..."

.

Tok, tok, tok

"Chagi... Buka pintunya nak"

Cklek!

"Umma..."

Umma tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku. "Ini... Ada surat dari temanmu" Umma menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat padaku.

"Teman? Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

Tentu saja... Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ini penyendiri dan tidak punya teman. Tentu saja aku merasa heran.

"Namja yang kemarin" ucap umma sambil membuka amplop tersebut.

Eoh? Kyuhyun?

"Tapi aneh sekali... Umma sama sekali tidak menemukan sepotong kertas pun di dalam sini... Yang ada hanya bulu burung ini" Umma mengeluarkan bulu burung yang ia maksud dari dalam amplop cokelat tersebut.

Eo?... Bulu... Burung?

"Maafkan umma chagi... Appa-mu menyuruh umma untuk melarangmu bertemu dengan teman namja-mu itu... Jadi umma hanya bisa menerima amplop surat ini saja darinya dan memberikannya padamu"

Aku menyunggingkan senyumanku. "Gwenchana umma... Tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih sudah memberikan amplop titipannya ini padaku"

Umma membalas senyumanku. "Kalau begitu umma kembali ke dapur dulu ne? Umma harus sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang kita sebelum appa-mu datang"

"Ne umma" ucapku sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

Hufth... Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa hanya ada sehelai bulu burung? Apa benar amplop itu tidak berisi apa pun lagi selain bulu burung ini?

Kuambil amplop itu dan kubolak-balikkan...

"Hmm... Benar-benar tidak ada apa pun lagi di dalam sini... Tapi... Ah! Tunggu! Ini... Jangan-jangan..."

Segera kuambil ponselku dan mengetikkan apa yang tertera di bagian dalam amplop tersebut.

Tuuutt...

"Tersambung!" lonjakku senang.

"Yeoboseyo"

"A-ahh... Yeoboseyo... Kyu—"

"Sepertinya usaha kita berhasil ya? Hahahaha..."

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Ayo kita coba ke usaha yang selanjutnya, Sungmin-ah!"

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tidak mengerti...

"Besok liburan dimulai kan? Jadi... Ayo kita coba pergi ke Seoul! Kita mencari penginapan disana lalu mencoba-coba mengikuti berberapa audisi yang diadakan. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi... Orangtua—"

"Jangan mengatakannya pada mereka!"

"Eehh? Tapi..."

"Kalau kau mengatakannya pada mereka, kau tentu tidak akan diijinkan untuk pergi, bukan? Karena itu... Pergilah secara diam-diam. Jangan beritahukan mereka tentang apa pun. Kau mengerti? Jangan beralasan orangtua terus!"

Eh?

"Kalau kau mau menyerah, terserah saja... Tapi aku... Aku tidak akan mau menyerah. Tidak peduli dengan semua pandangan dan kritikan orang terhadapku, aku akan terus melangkah maju sesuai dengan kehendakku sendiri. Aku suka bermain gitar dan aku pastinya ingin mengiringi lagu yang kau ciptakan dan nyanyikan. Kau bilang kau ingin terbang dengan bebas kan? Tapi bisa terbang atau tidak, itu semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri"

Kyuhyun-ssi...

"Pelaksanaannya besok, jam 7 malam. Datanglah ke stasiun kalau kau memang bersungguh-sungguh"

-000-

Kriet...

Brak! Bruk! Brak! Bruk! Bruukk!

"Kangin-ah! Suara apa itu?"

"Sepertinya dari kamar Sungmin. Coba kita cek kesana"

Pasangan suami istri itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah kamar putri semata wayang mereka dengan perasaan was-was.

"Sungmin? Suara apa itu tadi?" teriak sang appa di depan pintu kamar putri mereka.

"..." Tidak ada suara yang menyahut dari dalam.

Sang umma mengerutkan dahinya. "Sungminnie... Chagi... Kau dengar umma nak?"

"..." Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menyahut dari dalam.

Pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum membuka pintu kamar putri mereka.

"Sungminnie..."

"Dia... Jendelanya..."

"Kangin-ah, lihat ini! Surat!"

.

_-Untuk umma dan appa-_

_._

_Umma... Appa... Aku mohon maaf..._

_Bagaimana pun, aku suka menyanyi... Aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun..._

_Tapi walau seorang diri pun... Aku tetap ingin terbang dengan kekuatan sendiri..._

_._

_-Sungmin-_

.

.

"Kereta dengan tujuan Seoul akan berangkat dari rel nomor 5"

"Haahh... Haahh... Akhirnya sampai juga"

Aku mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahiku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku.

"Sungmin-ah! Disini!"

"Ah! Kyuhyun-ssi! Tunggu aku!"

Dengan demikian... Kami melompat ke kereta tujuan Seoul...

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^0^

Kali ini Mei datang bawa ff remake dari komik yang baru aja Mei baca. Hehe :p

Gimana?

Suka?

Yang suka review ne?

Kalau review-nya lumayan banyak (menurut Mei), Mei bakal lanjutin...

Tapi kalau ga, ya udah... Mei delete aja fict ini... ;-)

Gamshahamnida~ *bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**LONELY WITHOUT YOU**

.

.

Cerita ini adalah remake dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Chiba Kozue dengan penambahan dan pengurangan cerita dari saya

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and another cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warn : GS, typo(s), dsb

.

.

.

Jarak kampungku dengan Seoul sangat jauh... Memakan waktu berjam-jam... Oleh karena itu, kami berdua akan berada di dalam kereta ini sepanjang malam...

"Wah~ Gerbong restaurant!"

"Disana gerbong lobby"

"Kamar mandinya juga bagus! Padahal ini di dalam kereta"

"Dan kamarnya..."

Cklek!

"Lumayan sempit sih... Tapi kurasa cukup untuk kita berdua"

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ah... Kita... Sekamar?"

"Wae? Kau tidak mau ya?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ng... Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja..."

"Aku mau membeli air minum dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini"

Kami pergi sembunyi-sembunyi dari orangtua... Kabur dari rumah dan naik kereta...

Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasa takut sedikit pun... Perasaanku tenang...

"Pasti karena berdua dengan Kyuhyun..." gumamku sesaat sebelum aku mendengar bunyi telepon. "Ahh... Mungkin itu ponsel Kyuhyun"

Kubuka tas Kyuhyun... Aku bermaksud untuk mengambilkan ponselnya, tapi...

Srakkk!

"Eoh? Uang? Kenapa ada sebanyak ini?" Aku tercengang saat dengan tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan amplop dari kantung tas Kyuhyun.

Astaga... Uangnya banyak sekali... Kapan dia menyiapkannya? Apa dia berpamitan dan mendapat restu dari orangtuanya? Kurasa dia tidak pernah kerja sambilan...

"Sungmin-ah... Kau—Hmm... Sepertinya aku lupa menonaktifkan ponselku" ujarnya sambil mengambil ponselnya yang masih berdering dan mematikannya.

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ah... Tapi... Itu dari ibu—"

"Kau juga harus menonaktifkan ponselmu. Kalau tidak, orangtuamu pasti akan terus menghubungimu. Itu mengganggu" ucapnya tak peduli sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ah... Uangku..." ucapnya saat melihat uangnya yang masih tercecer dilantai karena tidak sengaja kujatuhkan tadi.

"Eum... Kyuhyun-ah... Uang itu... Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Biasanya kau tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak ini kan?" tanyaku berani padanya sambil membantunya mengumpulkan uang-uang yang berserakan di lantai tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. "Apa kau mengatakan kalau kau akan pergi ke Seoul pada orangtua—"

"Tentu saja tidak" potongnya. "Kalau aku mengatakan hal ini pada mereka, aku pasti sudah ditentang. Sama sepertimu" ucapnya sambil melirikku sebentar. "Justru karena orangtua dan anak, makanya susah untuk saling mengerti. Seharusnya kau yang paling mengetahui hal itu Sungmin-ah"

Eoh? Kenapa nada bicaranya mendadak menjadi seperti ini?

"Mm... Kyuhyun-ah... Jangan-jangan... Kau tidak akur dengan orangtuamu ya?"

Ya... Sejak awal aku memang merasa ada yang janggal dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan orangtuanya... Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menanyakannya secara langsung pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, berbagilah denganku... Kita teman bukan?"

"Memangnya kalau teman aku harus menceritakan semua masalahku padamu? Aku tidak butuh pertemanan yang terlalu lengket dan ketergantungan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram kedua bahuku dan mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding di belakangku.

Sakit! Tapi... Aku harus mendengarkan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun ungkapkan saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah, kau dididik dengan baik. Kau tidak akan mengerti aku ini orang yang seperti apa. Mungkin saja aku mengatakan kalau aku ini temanmu... Tapi... Bagaimana bila aku berbuat jahat padamu?" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan smirk-nya.

Bisa saja... Tapi...

"Tidak mungkin!" jawabku tegas. "Kau tidak akan sanggup berbuat jahat padaku. Aku yakin itu! Karena itu... Jangan membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu"

Blam!

"Sungmin-ah... Tunggu! Kau mau pergi kemana Sungmin-ah? Sungmin-ah!"

Marah... Aku marah... Aku bertanya baik-baik padanya tentang hal itu. Tapi kenapa ia menjawab dengan ucapan-ucapan aneh seperti itu?

Tapi... Selama ini... Kenapa aku tidak sadar?... Kupikir Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tidak takut pada siapapun dan apapun... Kupikir dia orang yang kuat dan sangat bebas... Tapi... Tak kusangka dia seperti ini...

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan Kyuhyun. Kulihat ia sangat terpuruk disana. Kedua kakinya menekuk di depan dadanya dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Aku—"

"Aku pernah dibuang oleh orangtuaku"

Eh? Di-dia... Benarkah?

"Ibuku adalah seorang single parent. Mungkin berat baginya untuk merawatku saat itu" ceritanya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku dititipkan di sebuah panti asuhan saat umurku 5 tahun. Lalu, 3 tahun yang lalu ibu tiba-tiba menjemputku. Yah... Dia menikah dengan seorang pria kaya" tuturnya sambil menatapku. "Eoh? Jangan memasang wajah kaget seperti itu" ucapnya sambil melirikku malas.

Mwo? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kaget mendengar cerita yang seperti itu, sedangkan selama ini aku menganggapnya tidak takut akan apapun dan terasa sangat bebas?

"Sejak saat itu aku jadi mengerti... Orangtua punya kesulitaan masing-masing, seperti ibuku saat itu. Tapi... Bagaimanapun... Aku jadi tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Jadi, aku mengecat rambutku... Bertingkah konyol, menyebalkan dan membuat keributan... Meminta uang terus menerus... Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa setelah aku melakukan hal-hal tersebut mereka masih menyayangiku? Yah... Kalau dipikirkan lagi, seharusnya aku bertanya blak-blakan saja... 'Apa kalian masih sayang padaku?'... Seperti itu... Tapi... Ah! Kenapa suasananya mendadak menjadi sedih begini? Aku jadi ingin tertawa" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil memaksa mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Tidak! Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sendunya...

Grep!

"Aku menyayangimu"

Kubawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapanku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi sungguh... Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah sendunya seperti saat ia bercerita denganku tadi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Kyuhyun-ah, karena aku pun mengalami hal yang sama... Seandainya orangtuaku tidak memahamiku pun, cukup ucapkan kata-kata itu saja padaku... 'Aku menyayangimu'... Itu saja sudah cukup" ucapku padanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan mengelus punggungnya yang terasa sedikit menegang itu.

Yah... Mungkin saja ia kaget mendengar kata-kataku barusan... Tapi aku percaya... Dia pasti bisa memahami maksudku...

"Hm..." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya saat aku melepas pelukanku padanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu" ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku juga... Aku menyayangimu Sungmin-ah" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya... Ya... Senyuman itu... Aku menyukainya...

-000-

"Whoaahh~~ Ini... Benarkah ini... Seoul?" gumamku tak percaya saat aku melihat pemandangan dihadapanku.

Yeah... Beberapa menit yang lalu kami berdua sampai di kota yang menjadi tujuan kami ini. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kota ini benar-benar hebat! Sehebat yang pernah kulihat di artikel sebuah koran dan majalah.

"Jadi, ayo kita pergi ke daerah pusat keramaian dan pertokoan di pusat kota! Kudengar disana sering diadakan tontonan dan terkadang ada orang-orang dari agensi-agensi ternama yang mencari orang-orang berbakat untuk direkrut. Bagaimana? Siapa tahu saja kita bisa mendapat ide untuk debut kita nanti"

Wah... Percaya diri sekali... Tapi... Ini benar-benar hebat! Biasanya aku melihat sawah, sungai dan gunung... Tapi disini...

"Hei, hei... Lihat orang yang disana! Namja itu keren seperti tipeku"

Eoh? Ada yang memperhatikan kami... Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih... Kyuhyun terlihat keren dengan gitar di punggungnya, tapi aku... err... Baju, rok dan sepatu yang kugunakan biasa saja... Penampilanku biasa saja... Jadi...

"Tapi, kenapa yeoja yang berdiri disampingnya itu terlihat kampungan ya?"

Akh! Ucapannya itu benar-benar...

"Tidak... Sungmin tidak seperti itu..." Aku refleks menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau itu polos, tidak kampungan" ucapnya sambil menatapku serius.

"Hah? Polos?" gumamku sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sret!

"Kemarilah"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan menyandarkan tubuh kami di belakang gedung yang berdiri kokoh disamping kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Polisi... Mulai sekarang kita harus hati-hati. Mungkin saja orangtua kita melaporkan kita ke polisi karena kita tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti ini" jelasnya dengan mata yang masih sibuk mengawasi keadaan disekeliling kami. "Kurasa kita harus menyamar supaya identitas kita tidak ketahuan. Kajja!" Ia kembali menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke sebuah toko pakaian yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat persembunyian kami tadi.

"Coba kau ganti pakaianmu dengan beberapa model pakaian di toko ini" ucapnya sebelum mendorongku masuk ke dalam toko.

Sret!

"Gaya casual... Hmm... Kau terlihat imut... Tapi... Tidak! Ganti!"

Sret!

"Gaya rock... Hmm... Tidak, tidak, tidak... Kau terlihat aneh... Ganti!"

Sret!

"Gaya tuan putri... Sedikit cocok sih... Tapi kurang menarik—"

"Ya! Harus berapa kali aku mengganti model pakaianku sampai kau mengatakan 'pas' hah?" ucapku kesal sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ck... Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Sungmin-ah. Sudah sana! Ganti yang lain" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Ukh! Namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sret!

"Yang ini... Yak! Sip! Ini baru sesuai dengan karaktermu" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arahku.

Fiuhh... Akhirnya... Ternyata seleranya tentang baju sangat tinggi... Aku benar-benar lelah berganti pakaian di toko ini sejak tadi.

"Lalu, sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mmm... Kudengar ada pusat pertokoan yang sangat ramai disekitar sini... Kalau tidak salah namanya... Eumm... Gangnam"

Ah... Pusat pertokoan itu... Aku pernah membacanya di artikel sebuah majalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja kita kesana!" ucapku penuh semangat.

-000-

Wah~ Pusat pertokoan ini benar-benar ramai! Banyak sekali orang yang berjalan kaki, bahkan sampai harus berdesakan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena Kyuhyun akan selalu berada disamping...

Eh? Dimana Kyuhyun? Rasanya tadi dia terus berjalan disampingku... Tapi...

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku.

Astaga... Orangnya banyak sekali... Bagaimana ini? Pasti akan sangat sulit menemukannya di tengah lautan manusia sebanyak ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Ish! Kenapa harus terpisah seperti ini? Disini terlalu ramai... Disini—

Ngiiinngg~~

Eh? Suara getar apa itu? Sepertinya familiar...

"Cepat! cepat! Sebelum dimulai kita harus sudah berada disana"

"Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai"

"Ini pertunjukan jalanan mereka yang terakhir! Ayo cepat!"

Huh? Pertunjukan... Jalanan?

Orang-orang yang seperti apa yang akan me—Ahh... Hebat!

Suara gitar yang menggema... Suara yang enerjik... Suara piano yang—

Brukk!

"Aww!" Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh saat ada seseorang yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menyenggolku tadi. Tapi—

"Kau... Mau apa?"

Celaka! Kenapa aku jatuh ke arah depan? Huwaa~ Aku sudah mengganggu pertunjukan terakhirnya ini.

"E-eng... Aku juga mau menjadi penyanyi profesional!"

Oh tidak! Kenapa aku malah melontarkan kata-kataa seperti itu? Ish! Lee Sungmin! Jeongmal pabbo ya!

"Mm... Mm... Menurutku kalian hebat sekali karena bisa tampil di depan orang banyak. Aku benar-benar iri melihat kalian yang seperti ini"

Ayolah, ayolah... Kumohon... Semoga kata-kataku tadi dapat mewakili maksudku yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi penyanyi profesional ya? Hmm... Baiklah... Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang menyanyi?"

Eh? Menyanyi? Di depan orang-orang sebanyak ini? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa keadaannya malah menjadi seperti ini? Aish...

"Ayo menyanyi! Aku ingin dengar! Ini mic-nya" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan microphone yang dipegangnya padaku.

"E-eh... Ta-tapi... Disini kan ada banyak o—"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kalau tidak bisa menyanyi di depan banyak orang seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional?"

Ahh... Kata-kata ini... Sama persis dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan waktu itu...

Waktu itu aku bisa menyanyi kan? Kurasa sekarang pun... Aku bisa menyanyi...

"Ba-baiklah..." ucapku menyanggupi.

_**...Dengan sayap kebebasan, ingin terbang bersama mereka...**_

_**Mengepakkan sayap menuju langit malam...**_

_**Yang kuperlukan untuk menjadi kuat hanyalah satu, hati ini saja...**_

_**Kaulah yang membuatku mengerti... Aku menyayangimu...**_

_**Hanya kata-kata saja tidak cukup... Biarkan aku menyanyi...**_

_**Menyanyikan dendang cinta...**_

Prok, prok, prok, prok

"Wah~ Siapa anak itu?"

"Suaranya bening ya? Indah sekali"

"Dia bukan penyanyi profesional kan? Aku benar-benar terpana dibuatnya"

Aku tersenyum mendengar komentar beberapa penonton yang sempat terdengar olehku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Sekali lagi, aku merasakan betapa menyenangkannya menyanyi demi orang lain.

"Sungguh berbakat"

Eoh? Vokalis grup ini...

Grep!

"Aku sungguh terharu nona malaikat"

Eh? Kenapa dia memelukku seperti ini?

"Hei! Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Dia ini malaikatku... Dan dia... Partner menyanyiku"

"Kau... Kalian... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya... Kami ingin menjadi musisi profesional" ucap Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Begitukah?" ucap vokalis itu dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telingaku. "Namaku Lee Donghae. Bagaimana nona malaikat? Maukah kau bergabung dengan band kami? Sudah lama sekali kami mencari seorang vokalis tambahan, apalagi suaramu termasuk tipe suara bening yang sangat cocok dengan lagu-lagu yang sudah kami ciptakan. Kalau kau mau bergabung dengan kami, kupastikan kau akan segera debut"

Eh? Benarkah?

"Aku sudah dihubungi oleh seseorang dari agensi ternama. Ia menyukai lagu-lagu band kami. Hanya saja masalahnya adalah suaraku... Suaraku tidak begitu bagus jika direkam di CD. Sedangkan suaramu—"

"Sungmin itu sudah berpartner denganku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengajaknya seperti itu" potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hei... Yang kuinginkan hanya nona malaikat ini, bukan kau!" tuding Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun naik darah karenanya.

"Terserah!" ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli. "Ayo Sungmin-ah! Kita pergi dari sini!"

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku begitu kuat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

-000-

Aku masih deg-deg'an... Hanya dengan datang ke kota ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa membuat impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi terkabul.

Debut besar...

Kesempatan itu langsung datang padaku... Tapi...

"Kyuhyun-ah... Tentang orang-orang yang tadi... Emm..."

"Ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah kantong kertas kecil berwarna putih padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saat terpisah tadi, aku membeli ini di sebuah toko" Kyuhyun membuka kantong kertas tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kalung... Sayap?" tanyaku terbata.

"Benar" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku satu dan kau satu... Masing-masing dari kita membawa sebelah sayap. Ini adalah sepasang kalung"

Aku terpana melihat kalung sayap yang begitu indah tersebut.

"Malaikat tidak bisa terbang dengan sebelah sayap. Ini adalah dua yang menjadi satu kesatuan. Tidak bisa berdiri secara sendiri-sendiri. Kau tahu maksud dari ucapanku ini kan Sungmin-ah?" ucapnya sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku mengerti... Tapi... Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan...

Kejadian siang tadi tidak bisa kulupakan... Ketegangan menyanyi di depan orang banyak... Kelegaan dan kegembiraan ketika perasaanku tersampaikan dengan menyanyi... Semuanya... Perasaan yang begitu meluap itu...

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian siang tadi"

Kuputuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang bernama Donghae itu.

Aku meninggalkan penginapan tempatku dan Kyuhyun menginap setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap.

"Hai malaikat, terima kasih sudah meneleponku. Bagaimana, hm? Kau menerima tawaranku siang tadi?"

Ya... Kini aku sedang berada di daerah tempat pertunjukan malam mereka... Sendiri... Tanpa Kyuhyun disisiku...

"Mari kuperlihatkan surga yang kami buat" ajak Donghae sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Hah? Disini? Tempat pertunjukan langsung? Dan penontonnya... Ahh... Sungguh banyak... Ramai sekali...

"Maaf menunggu lama semua! Selamat datang di pertunjukan musikku!"

Astaga... Aku tidak menyangka jika dia mengajakku naik ke atas panggung seperti ini... Aku benar-benar tidak siap!

"Perkenalkan... Malaikat yang manis ini adalah vokalis baru band kami. Darkest!"

"Eh? Tung—"

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya kan nona malaikat? Lihat! Ada banyak penonton disini. Bukankah keinginanmu adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional? Untuk mendapatkan penonton sebanyak ini, apa kau tahu butuh waktu berapa lama?"

Aku...

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini... Kalau kau memang mempunyai impian untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, hal yang seperti ini pasti belum pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya kan? Di atas panggung... Merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditonton oleh banyak orang... Kau—"

"Aku ingin menyanyi!" Tiba-tiba saja aku berteriak lantang seperti itu di depannya.

"Benarkah? Heung... Baiklah... Jadilah personil grup-ku..."

Eh? Tunggu! Sepertinya tadi aku melihat bayangan seseorang... Dia sangat familiar bagiku... Dia...

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Cring!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kalung sayap miliknya di depanku... Apa maksudnya?

Sret!

Di-dia pergi? Tung... Ahh...

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu! Bukan begitu maksudnya! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi...

Aku mengerti... _'Malaikat tidak akan bisa terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayapnya'_... Kini aku mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu...

-000-

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu!" Tak kupedulikan dadaku yang semakin terasa sesak dan sakit, begitu juga nafasku yang mulai putus-putus.

Ya... Sejak tadi aku berlari mengejar Kyuhyun hingga tak terasa tubuh ini sampai di penginapan kami yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat tadi

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilku lagi padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. "Haahh... Hahh... Haahh... Aku... Aku belum menyetujuinya" ucapku tersendat-sendat ditengah deru nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. "Aku belum setuju aku ikut bergabung dalam grup itu... Aku—"

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan... Bergabunglah dengan mereka..." ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi Kyu, aku—"

"Jangan melewatkan kesempatan debutmu"

Sekali lagi... Dia berkata dengan nada dingin yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengarnya... Dia bahkan tidak menatapku saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama?" ucapku dengan nada bicara yang sedikit kutinggikan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika bukan denganmu!" teriakku padanya yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Jika aku bertanya seperti ini... Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia menjeda ucapannya sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya. "Jika dibandingkan dengan namja itu, apakah aku lebih unggul darinya baik dalam hal bermusik maupun sebagai seorang laki-laki?"

E-eh? Kenapa mendadak dia bertanya mengenai hal seperti ini?

"Apa kau... cemburu Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit terlihat panik.

"Ta-tapi kan... Barusan kau mengatakan—"

"Kau tahu? Aku mempunyai kehidupan sendiri... Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang!" ucapnya sambil menatapku penuh arti. "Sangat mudah bagiku untuk berada disisimu... Lalu berkata 'Ayo kita menjadi musisi profesional' padamu... Lalu memuji 'suaramu sangat indah' dan 'lagumu sangat bagus'... Memelukmu, lalu mengatakan 'Aku menyayangimu'... Mencari kesempatan untuk menjatuhkanmu lalu menjadikanmu milikku..."

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ah? Aku benar-benar tidak menger—"

Brukk!

"—Ahh!"

Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidurku dengan dia yang mengungkung tubuhku di atasku.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin-ah... Aku—"

"Tidak!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauhi tubuhku. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" Aku bangkit dari posisi terlentangku dan berteriak marah padanya.

Ia terkekeh sinis lalu memperlihatkan kalung sayap yang ia berikan kemarin padaku. "Aku hanya mengambil barang ini kembali" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum sinisnya. "Kurasa aku batal memberikan benda ini padamu"

A-apa?... Ta-tapi... Itu...

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini... Aku akan mencari kamar lain dan tidur disana malam ini... Tidurlah... Selamat malam..." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar kami.

"Tunggu! Kyuhyun—"

Blam!

"—ahh... A-aku..."

"_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang!"_

"_Memelukmu... Menjadikanmu milikku..."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku

Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

-000-

"Ungh... Eoh? Jam berapa ini?" Kuusap pelan kedua mataku.

Ya... Kemarin aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman... Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun dari sejak pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya di atap sekolah waktu itu hingga kejadian malam tadi.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku... Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun dan berbaikan padanya... Aku sungguh tidak suka jika hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah... Selamat pagi" sapaku pada resepsionis penginapan ini.

"Ne... Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?" tanyanya ramah.

"Um... Aku mau bertanya... Apakah ada yang memesan kamar atas nama Cho Kyuhyun tadi malam?" tanyaku ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Oh... Apa anda nona Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tuan Cho sudah check out sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan ia menitipkan ini untuk nona. Silahkan" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Kami kurang tahu... Kami tidak berani membukanya..."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangannya. "Terima kasih" ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku sekilas.

"Sama-sama nona" sahutnya ramah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kamarku dan membuka bungkusan itu.

"I-ini..." Aku menemukan sejumlah uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak disana dan secarik kertas.

_**Gunakanlah uang ini sesukamu**_

_**-Kyuhyun-**_

Apa maksudnya ini?

-000-

"Haahh... Haahh... Haahh... Apa Kyuhyun ada disini?" Aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku ditengah nafasku yang sangat memburu.

Ya... Aku berlari dari penginapan... Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mungkin di datangi oleh Kyuhyun termasuk tempat ini.

"Ma-malaikat? Kau datang?"

Yeah... Benar... Aku mendatangi tempat pertunjukan kemarin... Kupikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun datang kemari.

"Apa namja yang menarik tanganku waktu itu datang kemari?" tanyaku lagi padanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku yang mulai stabil sedikit demi sedikit.

"Huh? Namja yang rambutnya di cat itu?" gumamnya yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kecil. " Dia tidak datang kemari" jawabnya.

"Haahh... Bagaimana ini? Dia menghilang..." lirihku sedih.

Ya... Aku sudah mendatangi semua tempat yang pernah kudatangi bersamanya. Tapi sampai di tempat ini pun aku tidak juga bisa menemukannya.

"Kemarilah..." Namja yang kemarin mengaku bernama Lee Donghae ini menarik tanganku. "Akan kubawa kau ke tempat berkumpulnya anggota kami"

"Ta-tapi... Kyuhyun—"

"Sudahlah... Yang itu dipikirkan nanti saja... Aku yakin kalau dia masih berada disekitar sini" ucapnya sambil terus menarik tanganku. "Sampai..." ucapnya saat tubuh kami tepat menghadap ke salah satu bangunan tinggi yang ada di area itu.

"Huh? Tempat ini..."

"Kajja kita masuk ke dalam" Ia kembali menarik tanganku... Memaksaku untuk kembali mengikuti langkahnya.

"Whoaa~ Indah sekali~" gumamku takjub saat aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di jendela besar tepat setelah namja bernama Donghae ini membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Ini hebat kan?" ucapnya sambil melirik bangga pemandangan indah tersebut. "Kau bisa melihat seluruh Seoul dari sini" ucapnya lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum bangganya. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kamar sebagus ini. Ini semua karena kami membayar sewa kamar ini bersama-sama" jelasnya sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul, sama dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. "Bergabunglah bersama kami... Dan kau bisa tinggal bersama kami disini jika kau mau" Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatapku dalam. "Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan grup-mu"

"Kenapa? Bukankah namja itu sudah membuangmu? Aku sangat yakin kalau dia tidak akan pernah mau kembali padamu... Kau sudah mengkhianatinya"

Deg!

Apa?

Benarkah seperti itu?

"Ta-tapi... Aku—"

"Kau datang padaku dan bernyanyi di depan banyak orang bersamaku dan grup-ku dengan sangat baik dan setelahnya wajahmu terlihat sangat bahagia dan gembira karenanya" Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika itu menyakiti hati namja yang namanya terus kau sebut tadi?"

Apa?... Kyuhyun... Apa benar Kyuhyun... Tersakiti?

Hatiku...

"Hahaha... Benar-benar tidak seru... Kau ini benar-benar polos... Kau adalah malaikat kecil yang sangat polos"

Brukk!

"Akh!" Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga tubuhku jatuh terlentang di atas kasur yang ada di kamar ini dan mengungkung tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang berada di atasku.

"Aku menginginkanmu sebagai vokalis grup-ku... Juga sebagai seorang wanita"

Deg!

Apa ini...?

Kenapa...?

"Aku tidak mengerti... Jika aku adalah namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, aku pasti tidak akan pergi dari yeoja yang kusukai" Donghae berjalan mendekatiku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh artinya. "Dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan yeoja yang kusukai pergi begitu saja dariku... Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya" Ia tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku yang membuatku refleks memalingkan wajahku ke samping.

Tidak!

Jangan!

_Malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayapnya..._

Kyuhyun-ah... Tolong aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^o^

Saya dateng bawa chap 2 ^^

Semoga suka ne?

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review di chap sebelumnya, mem-follow dan mem-favorite fict ini

Semua itu adalah motivasi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini

Gamshahamnida *bow*

**| Heldamagnae | rvcy avry | deviyanti137 | PaboGirl | Hanami Syaheera | 1307 |**

Maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu, ini karena lappy tercinta saya masih setengah sakit, jadi saya ga bisa ngetik lama-lama T.T

Tapi review-nya udah saya baca kok, tenang aja ;-)

Maaf juga kalau cerita di atas ada typo-nya, ini juga karena keadaan lappy saya T.T

Sekali lagi maaf *bow*

GamshaHAE~ ^o^

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
